The Results of a Bad Bet
by Nitrostreak
Summary: Nitrostreak recieves a bet to kiss the head aft-hole. She doesn't realize just how much she'll enjoy it. Starscream X OC oneshot. It's smut for smut's sake, and I'm just testing my Starscream writing skillz. the ones I don't have


"_Conquest is made of the ashes of one's enemies._" - Starscream

STSC-STSC-STSC-STSC-STSC

Nitrostreak is a brown jeep CJ-7 with caramel colored wind streaks along her hood and the sides of her engine compartment.

STSC-STSC-STSC-STSC-STSC

Nitrostreak was storming down a deserted highway on her patrol shift. It was the middle of the night, and the stars were shining brightly. She was fuming. She had been given a dare by the twins (and she never backed down from a dare) to kiss a Decepticon. But not just any Decepticon… She had to kiss Starscream. What was the matter with them?! He was the ultimate aft! Fortunately for her though, she had yet to run into her kiss to be.

But her luck was about to run out.

She halted in dread as she heard the familiar whine of a particular F-22's engines approaching her position.

"_Oh great…" _She though. "_Just what I need to hear…"_

She transformed and turned to face the arrogant jet as it landed and transformed no more than 3 yards away from her. He was clearly not afraid of the little CJ-7 jeep he towered over.

"Heheh, hey there screams…" She laughed nervously, seriously considering just forgetting about the dare and running away right then.

"What's a pretty little femme like you doing out here all alone?" He asked, his eyes full of mirth.

"Oh… just…… this" She decided to throw caution, and logic, to the wind as she lunged at the confused F-22 raptor and engaged him in a somewhat awkward lip-lock.

Starscream just stood there shocked for a moment before having a strange thought of his own.

"Whoa!" Nitrostreak yelped as Starscream pinned her against a nearby rock cliff and kissed her back roughly.

"What's the matter, did you expect me not to respond?" Starscream intoned dangerously.

Nitro paused. _Frag it all…_ she though. _I need a good overload anyway… and he IS pretty hot…_

It was with those thoughts that she wrapped her legs around his 'hips' and kissed him hungrily.

Starscream just grinned into the kiss and pressed her lithe form even harder into the wall.

Nitrostreak moaned suddenly as she felt Starscream's sharp fingers running along a bundle of circuits under her chassis. Starscream smirked at her response to his wandering fingers.

"Like that, do yah? The ever arrogant jet asked her.

"Frag you" She snapped back, almost laughing, but managing to sound spiteful.

Unfortunately he sensed her underlying willingness. "Oh I fully intend on fulfilling that my dear"

"Frag…" she muttered.

She gasped again as he pressed himself harder against her between her long legs.

"St- Starscream" she breathed his name. He began stroking her interface port, attempting to open it, but she was hesitating.

"What's the matter femme? You were rearing to go a moment ago…" He asked. Nitro thought she sensed a slight bit of concern , but waved it off as her imagination.

"I've… uhm… I haven't …" She couldn't formulate the words, but realization dawned on the Decepticon's face.

"You have never interfaced before?" It was more of a statement.

Nitro just looked away. She would have been blushing if she could, but her internals did heat up a bit more than they already were.

Starscream began to back away, shocking nitro to no end.

"What are you doing?" She was thoroughly confused.

"I'm not sure this is what you really want… Goodbye…" He trailed off, realizing he had almost done it with a femme who's name he didn't even know.

_So the aft headed glitch of an arrogant prick has some honor hidden deep inside after all_ She mused.

"Nitrostreak… My name's Nitrostreak." She clarified.

Starscream inclined his head bit, before backing away more, causing Nitro's legs to fall back to the ground, and she almost lost her balance.

"Nitrostreak… I shall remember it." He turned and walked away a bit, preparing to transform.

"Wait…" Nitro couldn't figure out why she had said it…

Starscream turned a bit, looking into her blue eyes with his ruby red ones, and smiled. "Until we meet again Nitro…" She was left gaping at him… for both his use of a nickname, and his honor in refusing to interface with a potentially inebriated virgin femme.

_Until then… Screamer_ She thought, watching him jettison off into the dark starry sky.

_What was he was doing out here anyway?…._ Her silent question was left unanswered however, as she transformed back into her little Jeep form and headed back to base… her shift was long over…

What do yah think? Nitro is my original character, but the Nitro in this chapter has NOTHING to do with any story I use her in in the future, unless I say otherwise. 

Leave me reviews! I know I probably butchered Screamer, and left a few people dissapointed at the end, but I may write a second chapter with a second 'encounter.'

Obly if I get good reviews though...


End file.
